Modern road vehicles, such as e.g. cars, lorries, buses or trucks, are commonly equipped with a plurality of sensors and cameras for monitoring the surroundings of the road vehicle. Such sensors and cameras are usually mounted to a windscreen of the road vehicle in order to provide a protected yet undisturbed field of vision for the sensors and cameras mounted to the windscreen. In order to properly mount the cameras and sensors, brackets including fixation arrangements are commonly used. These brackets are usually preassembled and delivered to an assembly line where the camera and or sensor is mounted on the bracket.
US 2017/0240120 A1 discloses a carrier device for attachment to a pane of a motor vehicle. The carrier device includes a base plate which can be secured to the pane. A carrier arrangement of the carrier device is formed to hold a housing including at least one camera. The carrier arrangement includes a holding element and a spring element disposed in the holding element, which spring element includes an angled leg and a loss prevention device in the form of a tab formed in the manner of an undercut. The tab may serve as a securing element which ensures that the spring remains in an insertion region of the holding element. The assembly of the known carrier device may require a high degree of effort in order to correctly mount the springs to the holding element for ensuring a correct mounting of the camera. Furthermore, a high number of manufacturing steps are required for producing each of the springs, which therefore is both time and cost consuming.